


Innocent and Sweet

by zoellick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Problematic, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, First Kiss, More Like A Little Ramble, Oneshot, but they're so cute, i guess, just good old fluff, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Pansy had thought of many different ways their first kiss could go, but this was the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write something short for my two favourite gals in Harry Potter and decided to choose their first kiss.
> 
> Seeing as I wrote this on scrap paper, there might be mistakes!! Sorry in advance :))

x x x

When Pansy first kissed Hermione, it wasn't how she had imagined it. She had been ready for the taste of fire and passion, the same feeling that would be coursing through her blood, like a tidal wave. The elements would compete, battling together, yet both sides winning. Pansy thought about the force of her lips, perhaps even the clash of their teeth. But it never happened. Instead, Hermione looked at her coyly, spying through her dark lashes and Pansy became rooted to the spot.

Hermione leant forwards, her lips barely brushing Pansy's and smiled with big, brown eyes. Mordred, she was beautiful. Plump lips pushed forwards and Pansy melted, allowing herself to act with the soft movements. The kiss was sweet and gentle and _caring_. Nothing like Pansy had ever experienced before-- as if she was actually loved. Her head felt cloudy, brain swirling with thoughts of a beautiful woman, yet also a rush of sheer joy. An immense and powerful joy, all from the slight kisses of Hermione's lips on her own.

x x x


End file.
